one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorosaurus vs. Varan
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part iguana, part allosaurus and part tyrannosaurus and the Primeval Allosaur, Mountain God Baradagi ? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! The native villagers of the Kitakami River woke up to a very surprising sight. They were unsure about what the strange reflective sphere in the sky was and what its purpose was, but it made the entire village nervous all the same. Was this a message from the gods? A destructive deity sent to punish them? Or a gift given to them for their continued offerings and devotion? They would find out soon enough… Within the Xilien Mothership, their leader stared unamused at the village and its surroundings from the comfort of his command chair. “I thought you told me there was a kaiju here.” He leaned over to look at his various subordinates monitoring the ship’s systems and exterior environment. “I’m seeing a village and a bunch of primitive cattle, but no giant monster like you specifically said would be here.” “Of course, Leader,” one of the Xiliens replied. “The kaiju we detected is definitely here, just hidden. Our scans suggest it has made its home under the body of water known to the locals as the Kitakami River.” “Well what are you waiting for? Beam it up!” The commander snapped impatiently. “Sir we cannot simply capture the kaiju while it is still very much active. We must first tire it out so it will not be able to resist-” “Boring!” The commander cut in. He sunk back into his chair and pressed one of the many buttons lining the arm of the chair. “Gorosaurus! Fetch!” A perfectly square opening appeared in the bottom of the ship, earning confused and fearful remarks from the villagers below. Suddenly an ear-splitting roar sounded out of the opening and a pillar of light beamed down onto the forest below. A gigantic figure began to take shape, solidifying into the muscular bluish form of the Mondo Island predator, Gorosaurus! The Xiliens had come back to Earth once again with the intention to destroy or enslave Earth’s mighty monsters one by one. The current leader of the Xilien race had tried to kill Gorosaurus on Monster Island after shooting his own president, disagreeing with his idea of a peaceful takeover. The Keizer’s ultimate weapon, Monster X, a demon from the stars, had been dispatched to slay the giant reptile, but in a shocking twist of fate had fallen to Gorosaurus’ superior strength. After mourning the loss of one monster, the Leader had decided to replace with another. And what better monster to replace Monster X than the one who slain it? Gorosaurus had been captured, chained and tortured horribly until his resolve broke and his will was replaced with his master’s own. The once feared hunter was now nothing more than a puppet for the alien invader’s goals. But Gorosaurus alone would not be enough to conquer the entire planet, so the invaders scoured the seas, air and land for more monsters to induct into their growing army. One such monster had been detected here, and Gorosaurus was given two objectives as he waited: kill or capture all kaiju. Gorosaurus bellowed again and advanced toward the water’s edge, crushing trees, rocks, houses and people carelessly beneath his feet. He reached the bank of the river and stared through the flowing water, tail softly batting the ground behind him, looking for head or hair of his designated quarry. Suddenly the river’s surface burst upward as something huge leapt out of the Kitakami River. Water splashed into Gorosaurus’ eyes, earning a pained growl from the allosaur-like kaiju. Blinking furiously, he looked with his clearing vision to see Varan crying a roar near-identical to Gorosaurus’ own, demanding the giant dinosaur to explain his presence and leave his territory at once. Gorosaurus responded in kind and charged toward the lizard kaiju only to receive a nasty gash on his snout as Varan swiped his face with his claw. Gorosaurus backed off at the sudden pain, given Varan the chance to leap into the air and soar directly into the giant dinosaur, pushing him to the ground. Gorosaurus quickly tried to right himself, but with such small arms he wasn’t able to get up quick enough. Varan swooped around again, kicking Gorosaurus in the face and flooring him yet again. The spiked lizard landed just a few meters away and roared defiantly, once again demanding Gorosaurus’ immediate retreat. Said kaiju’s response was to slap his tail across Varan’s face as he got up. Varan hissed in anger and leapt at Gorosaurus, but Gorosaurus was ready this time. Leaning back on his tail, the allosaur shot his feet forward at an explosive speed catching Varan’s squarely in the jaw and bringing him back down to earth. Varan lay in the dirt unmoving, blood dripping from his jaw. Gorosaurus lumbered forward and planted his foot firmly on the lizard’s back and bellowed, signaling his victory. His master would be pleased with this new addition to his army. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his ankle. Gorosaurus cried out in agony and looked down for the source of the pain. Varan’s jaws were firmly wrapped around the saurian’s left ankle, his sharp pointed teeth sinking deep into his flesh. The Obake shook his head from side-to-side like a rabid dog, ripping skin and flesh apart while Gorosaurus howled and tried to shake him off. With a powerful swing of his leg, the monster shook off Varan and sent him crashing back into the river. Gorosaurus watched Varan sink beneath the surface then turned his attention to his maimed ankle. It hurt to put too much pressure on it, but Gorosaurus would have to live with it until he could return back to the ship to be healed. Turning back to the river, Gorosaurus leapt in, eager to find his opponent and rip the flesh from his bones. There was a splash behind him and before he could react, Varan was clinging to Gorosaurus’ back. Varan dealt two quick deep slices to Gorosaurus’ shoulder before smashing his fists over the saurian’s head again and again. He pulled his right hand back to hit Gorosaurus again, but as his fist swung forward Gorosaurus twisted his head and neck around causing Varan to miss entirely. Gorosaurus swiftly clamped his powerful jaws around the Obake’s outstretched arm, pulling fiercely. Varan cried out in pain as he felt bones begin to snap under the pressure Gorosaurus’ jaws was putting on his arm. Desperately, he dug his feet into the allosaur’s back and slammed his free hand against Gorosaurus’ temple in an attempt to get him to release his grip. As Gorosaurus pulled, Varan’s claws dug deep trenches in the flesh of his back, but Gorosaurus ignored the pain of these injuries and at last prized Varan off his back and threw him down onto the riverbed, stunning the spiked lizard. Before Varan could do anything, Gorosaurus’ jaws wrapped around his throat, slowly crushing his trachea and suffocating him. Varan tried punching Gorosaurus, kicking, clawing; anything that would get the allosaur to relinquish his grip on his throat. Stars appeared in his vision as he began to run out of air – he’d soon pass out if he didn’t do something soon. It was time to play dirty. Varan lashed out with his foot and struck Gorosaurus in his throat. Almost immediately he relinquished his hold on Varan, growling and wheezing horribly. Varan also gasped for air, his throat ached and burned horribly. This fight wasn’t worth it anymore; he had to get away from Gorosaurus. He leapt into the air once again, membranes of skin deploying along his sides, and glides away from the injured saurian. Gorosaurus recovered in time to see Varan land on one of the valley walls and start to frantically clamber up. Normally Gorosaurus would have given up at this point and gone home, but that was not his choice to make anymore. His master demanded Varan to be his, in mint condition or not. Gorosaurus bounded forward, barely reaching the valley wall in time to grasp Varan’s tail in his jaws. Varan responded by trying to swipe Gorosaurus, but this only made it easier for the allosaur to yank the Obake off the rock face and back down to his level. This time however Varan was quick to correct himself, launching himself at Gorosaurus and striking his chest with his clawed hands, sending blood and skin flying in all directions. As Varan prepared to strike again, Gorosaurus reared back and smashed into Varan’s chest with the kangaroo kick. Varan was knocked back by the force; his breath literally forced out of his lungs by the attack, and flew to his hands and knees. Gorosaurus saw his chance at victory, and took it. Once more he charged forward, gaining speed, eager to sink his teeth into Varan’s flesh and end this fight once and for all. Varan felt Gorosaurus approaching; he had to get up otherwise he was finished. Gorosaurus lunged. Varan leapt up. There was the sound of flesh ripping and a shocked growl. Varan had gotten up just in time for the spines on his back to lodge them deep in Gorosaurus’ exposed throat. The kaiju’s groans of agony became gurgled as blood soaked foam leaked from his open maw. At last he toppled over, Varan’s spines popping free in the process, and landed in the river belly up, the waters turning red with his lifeblood. His eyes dimmed and soon closed. The mighty Gorosaurus, predator of Mondo Island, rival to King Kong, slayer of Monster X, was dead. Varan looked at his dead opponent for a moment before rearing his head and crying out to the heavens, a warning to any other monster to leave his territory or face the consequences. He turn turned and waded his way to the deep parts of the river, sinking beneath the surface as survivors from the village watched on. Back aboard the mothership, the leader stared at the screen in disbelief at what just happened. “Why?” he questioned, “WHY DO MY MONSTERS KEEP DYING?!” K.O. THIS MELEE' S WINNER IS VARAN